


A Hot Drink

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, just snuggling and stuff, someone should really give me a lessen on how to do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Hiccup settle down after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Drink

**Author's Note:**

> So, hiya.  
> This is just a short Hijack drabble.  
> I enjoyed writing, and I love this pairing.  
> And I hope you enjoy too.  
> stop by and say hi, my tumblr is loveaddictedjehan  
> -Nola

Hiccup sneezed softly, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. He watched the fire closely, following some of the larger sparks that flew away with the wind. As soon as he began to nod off, his named was called by the guardian. The young Viking tuned his head in the direction of the voice, not being able to see him at first, but once his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw the other boy with a large grin. Hiccup couldn’t help but to smile back.

Upon reaching the emerald eyed Viking, Jack took a seat next to him, leaning on his staff slightly and held out a warm cup to Hiccup.

Hiccup took the cup in his hands an let out a small breath. He smiled at the warmth the cup gave off.

“What does it taste like?” The white haired boy asked softly as the other took a small sip.

“Like hot chocolate.” Hiccup replied plainly, scrunching up his nose. “Haven’t you ever had it?”

Jack shook his head and let out a short laugh. “Not very descriptive with your answers, are you Hic?”

The boy covered with freckles simply rolled his eyes. “Then try some.” He said, shoving the cup towards blue eyed boy.

“Nah, you look cold. It warns you up right?”

“Dear Gods, just drink it!”

Jack let out a small sigh and took it from the other with slight hesitation.

Hiccup fell into a fit of laughter as Jack took a large drink and let out a small yelp.

“It’s really hot…” he whined.

“Hence the ‘hot’ part of it’s name.”

“You think you’re so funny don’t you?”

“Well, yeah, I do.”

Now it was Jack who rolled his eyes as he shoved the drink back to the other.

Hiccup gladly took it back.

The two sat in silence, the only noise was that of the fires and the wind.

As the smaller boy finished his drink, Jack moved closer to the fire and stretched out. Hiccup stared at the other until he cleared his trough.

“Are ya coming Hic?” The guardian questioned as the dragon trainer raised an eyebrow.

It took him a moment. Hiccup then quickly scooted over to the other and lied down next to him.

As time went by, the pair inched closer to each other, and in the end Hiccup was snuggled into Jack’s side and using is arm as a pillow.

Neither said anything, and soon the Viking fell into a light sleep.

Jack watched the sleeping boy breath, and then began to count his freckles. And then he named them all. If the guardian had to choose what he liked most about Hiccup, it would have to be his freckles.

A warm smile came to his face as he looked up to the moon.

“Thank you, for allowing me to live again and meet him…” He whispered, and yawned directly after.

Jack took one last look at Hiccup, with that his eyes fluttered shut and he fell into a dream.


End file.
